


Husky

by Firelily13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Iruka tries to smuggle a dog, M/M, Tsume is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily13/pseuds/Firelily13
Summary: Iruka has a habit of trying to smuggle dogs into the Hatake house.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

“Iruka we can’t keep him.”  
“Why not?” The chunin pouted, scratching the husky pup behind his ears.  
“Because we already have eight perfect nin. Besides he belongs to the Inuzuka’s. I saw Hana walking him yesterday.”  
“But he likes me.” The husky tilted his head to one side, tongue lolling out as he tossed his weight into Iruka’s leg.  
“How did he even get here?”  
Iruka looked down sheepishly, a blush rising to his face, “Well ya know that fence? The one that separates our house from the Inuzuka compound?”  
Kakashi was afraid for him to continue, “Iruka you didn’t.”  
“He was all alone, and he’s so cute. I leaned over the fence, at first I just wanted to pet him. But he was so cute, and he looked so lonely.”  
“Iruka,” Kakashi began trying to hide the amusement in his voice.  
“So I got Pakkun and the rest to dig a hole under the fence…”  
“And you smuggled him under the fence like a cartel mule?”  
Iruka’s blush deepened, as he scratched the scar on his nose, “Maybe.”  
“Iruka, love, you have to take him back.”  
“But I don’t wanna,” He whined sounding like a child.  
“KAKASHI!” A very familiar voice shouted outside the door.  
Tsume Inuzuka barged through the front door, daughter Hana at her side.  
“Do you want to explain to me why our new Nin is at your home?” Tsume said through gritted teeth.  
“I’m sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this mother.”  
Iruka looked like a frighted puppy who had just been caught chewing on a shoe.  
“Yes a perfectly reasonable explanation. Isn’t that right, love?” Kakashi responded slyly.  
He was leaving Iruka for the wolves, Tsume would kill him and Iruka suspected Kakashi would revel in his lovers demise.  
“So ya know that fence…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short little thing I wrote for promptober, and finally worked up the courage to post ya know almost three months later.


	2. Chapter 2

“Iruka. Love. What are you doing?” Kakashi asked, arms cross over his chest as he observed his husband, dangling over the fence that separated the Hatake estate from the Inuzuka compound, cooing at whatever lay on the other side. 

Iruka grunted, legs flailing wildly as he struggled to free himself from the fence, “This isn’t what it looks like.” 

“Oh? Because it looks to me like you were trying to smuggle another dog into our home. But it appears I was wrong.” 

Iruka finally freed himself and fell backwards onto his back, a blush rising to his face as he nervously scratched the scar on his nose. 

“Kakashi please this is all a horrible misunderstanding. You see I was trying to retrieve my…papers. Yes my papers, I was grading papers and the wind blew them over the fence. And I tried to retrieve them.” 

“You don’t say? I didn’t notice any wind today,” Kakashi commented offhandedly, his husband shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. 

“Ok so maybe I heard that one of the Inuzuka nins had pups. I had to see for myself. They were so cute Kashi, you should have seen them.” 

“We talked about this Iruka.” 

“I know. But you were gone on a mission with the nin and…I was lonely. I was gonna ask if Uhi or Bisuke could stay behind but…” 

Kakashi sighed, his face softening, “All you had to do was ask. It’s not like Uhi or Bisuke would say no.” 

Iruka didn’t say anything just stared at his hands. 

“And if I absolutely them I’d say so.” 

Iruka nodded getting to his feet, his face growing even more red, “Ok.” 

“So next time you’re going to talk to me before you go flinging yourself over a fence?” 

Iruka nodded as Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka’s shoulder, ushering him back to their shared home. 

“Yeah,” the academy instructor said his voice small. 

“The view was nice though,” Kakashi quipped, his hand drifting down Iruka’s back.


End file.
